User talk:Aveyn Knight
Welcome Welcome to Fire Emblem Wikia!Colm 21:17, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Otherarrow says he got the images off FE-online. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:41, 14 October 2008 (UTC) on serenesforest.net on the weapons pages does worth equal the cost or how much it is sold for? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:16, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Refering to the article Angel is Black Magic the same as Dark magic or are the two completely different. P.S when pointing out plagarism can you give evidence of where its plagarised from, we can't just removed 2000+ letters without evidence. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 10:20, 29 March 2009 (UTC) we see where you got the medeus one from now, but just for a future note. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 10:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, was just checking so i dont add the wrong category to it. Thanks for all the weapons/class pages by the way. They'd been needed for quite a while and i was getting worried they'd never get done. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) can you tell me how you get these images http://www.serenesforest.net/fe6/chmap.html I'm playing through the game now (on emulater) and if you could tell me how you get those images i'd be happy to submit the ones your missing (plus we'll need them soon too). --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:03, 10 April 2009 (UTC) The problem is that I can only get the image of the part of the map i'm looking at and not the parts that are off screen, is there anyway to get the full map or do you have to save images of the different parts of the map and then put them back together again in paint? Also in Seisen no Keifu are the skills critical and berserk the same? Because the image for critical was on your site under the name berserk, while you have no record of a skill berserk. Also the article Mistletain says it grants the user the skill berserk when I remeber seeing somewhere else it gave the skill critical. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:01, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I think i'd make a crap job of that paint thing, is there any chance you could upload the missing images for me, I don't want to impose on you, but you do know what your doing and will probably make a better job than me --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:47, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, i'll use them as soon as i'm writing those chapters. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:14, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Saw the note on your site about the possible new Fire Emblem, was just wondering how reliable is Nintendo Dream usually? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:50, 22 April 2009 (UTC) The file thanks for saying we can use it, do you know of any specific name errors? or should we just keep an aye out for them? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Fair enough. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:39, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Template pages I have read you asking about editing templates before, but I keep forgetting to say anything about it, so sorry about that. Anyway, you can edit template pages the same way you can edit any other page, we don't have any locks on them (should we?) For the quickest access I usually just type the page name (for example Template:Class) into the search bar.--Otherarrow 23:08, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Except Template:Character. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hey I noticed you fixed the laguz species list for me, thanks for that. I didnt remember how to link internally at the time. --Rovole 14:56, 17 May 2009 (UTC) how did you get the FE9/FE10 screenshots such as http://www.serenesforest.net/fe9/cg.htm (not CGs specifically that page was just an example. I've been wanting to add images to the FE10 and FE9 exclusive classes, but I can't get Wii or gamecube screenshots. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:34, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about getting the images during battles (and cropping the image so it displays just the unit i'm focusing on), but i've looked into capture cards before and the cheapest I can find was about 50 quid, I love wikis, but not that much. and my laptop is no way powerful enough to run a wii/gc emulater i'm pretty sure (it can't run spore and I think a Wii game would be a little harder to run than that). Well thanks for the help anyway. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC) P.S move limit (reading your comment on the Paison page)? first time i've heard of it, what did it say? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Sounds familiar, I guess I must have tripped it before, but forgotten. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Mantle in Radiant Dawn Thanks for your information on that, I was confused for a time. -Konami247 Re: Moving Pages If I recall correctly, normal users can only move a limited amounts of pages within a certain time period before getting that message. The admins and sysops can move as many pages as needed though. I think it is a anti-move-page-vandalism measure. What do you need moving btw?--Otherarrow 22:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) class roll images i'd appreciate it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Just looked over the recent changes and I see you've already done it. Sorry i've been gone for a couple of days. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:46, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Havetti on the FE9 boss stats page of serenesforesthttp://www.serenesforest.net/fe9/boss_stat_n.htm, you have him down as a bandit. When in fact he is a pirate. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:35, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Also on a kind of related note, does our easy = JPN normal, our normal = JPN hard, and our hard = JPN maniac? or does the JPN have maniac mode and we don't? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:50, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I seem to remember him being a pirate, so i'll probably play back and check at some point in the holiday (hes only chapter 3 so it won't take that long to get to him). As for the hard mode thing that pretty much messes up all the enemy pages for path of radiance with stats... I don't understand why we didn't get maniac... :( --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC)